Strongwilled
by Meleexx
Summary: When Bubbles gets a new target to dress in cute clothes, she will go great lenghts to make it happen. Even go so far to ask the Rowdyruff boy, Butch on a street fighting battle on tv. Butch, who thinks it's a win-win for him agrees. No mixed pairings and rated for slight cursing. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Craig does. Enjoy.

(Nobody's POV)

Jump, punch, kick, block and repeat.

Bubbles stared at the television as her older dark-haired sister played some street fighting game. Now and then, Buttercup would curse and grit her teeth in annoyance over something and Bubbles would flinch slightly at her sisters colorful language. Other than that it was silent, save for the sound coming from the television.

After watching Buttercup play for one hour, with Bubbles looking intensely at her sisters controller to learn, the young blonde knew what she wanted and with a happy little smile hopped off the couch and walked upstairs. The white door of her room made a slight creaking noise but the blue-eyed teen paid it no mind, instead she rushed in and searched her room for her phone. After what seemed to be forever, Bubbles found her phone and she quickly went to her contacts and searched for a name starting with a B. When she found if, she pressed call and waited patiently.

~ ring, ring ~

"Hello?" Came the rough voice of the rowdy-ruff boy, Butch. "Hello Butch." Bubbles replied casually, as if it was normal for the blue puff to call him. There was some silence on the other end before the boy replied in a questioning tone. "Blue, I think you've called wrong." The blonde girl chuckled softly to her self. True, she usually just called her boyfriend, Boomer, not Butch.

The girl cleared he throat and spoke in a soft yet cunning voice. "I have an offer you can't say no to." "Let's hear it." Came the reply. Now Bubbles allowed a small smirk to adorn her features. She had worked hard to come up with a good plan, and her sisters hadn't suspected a thing. "It's easy, you play a game against me on tv and if you win I'll do your homework for a week." Butch was grinning from ear to ear on the other line, a week without having to do his stupid homework? Against Bubbles, the girliest girl he knew who couldn't even put on the tv? This was a win-win for him. "Sure. When do we battle?" "Now. Come here and bring your brothers too, oh and if I win you're going to ask-Buttercup-out-on-a-date, okay? Okay bye!" Bubbles said the last line fast and ended the call. Soon, very soon she would get to dress her dearest older tomboy sister in a sparkling cute dress!

* * *

><p>Butch stared weirdly at the black phone, what was wrong with this girl? He didn't quite catch what she said last but he shrugged it of, he wasn't going to lose anyway.<p>

- Instead Butch yelled for his brothers to get ready so they could head over to the girls.

* * *

><p>(Time skip 30 minutes, still nobody's POV)<p>

There was a light knock at the door followed by some louder ones. Bubbles quickly ran to the door and threw it open with a determined face expression. Boomer stood in front and was arguing with Butch, most likely cause Butch almost broke the door of its hinges with banging so loud. "Hello boys. Come on in." The blonde girl said happily as she placed a chaste kiss on her boyfriends nose, making him forget all about his argument. Buttercup wandered in and saw the boys standing there. A grin etched across her face and she waved. Blossom was seated in the kitchen, drinking tea and reading a book, but even she paused her reading and peeked around the corner to see the boys, mainly Brick, her beloved boyfriend. She abandoned her book on the kitchen table and sat with the rest of the gang in the living room for a little quality time.

* * *

><p>(Time skip 2 hours, still nobody's POV)<p>

Two hours had passed after the boys came and as the rest sat in the kitchen now, while Bubbles and Butch were seated in the living room with controllers in hand. "Ready for our battle, Bubs?" Butch asked and the blue-eyed girl nodded absent-minded as they waited for the game to load.

Half into the game and Butch was leading, or at least so he thought. He had full health left while Bubbles had half her health left when she suddenly whimpered. The green-eyed boy had whipped around in panic, thinking the girl was crying and in that slight second the blue puff had taken the lead. When he turned around he saw her do a combo with punches and kicks, something like Buttercups super combo. He clenched his teeth and tried to win.

In the end, she won and the impatient, thick-headed and strongest rowdy-ruff let out a sound of something between a moan and groan. "Well blondie, seems you won this time. What do I have to do?" He asked after some time, struggling to say the word 'you won'. The blonde girl gave a toothy smile as she looked at him with, literally, stars in her eyes. "It's simple. You will ask Buttercup out on a date and you aren't allowed to say anything about this competition to her and you have to make it pleasant." Butch groaned, why did he ever think he stood a chance against Bubbles when she really wanted something to happen?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! It's abit short but that's why it's a one-shot! I might do the date thing but yeah. RR!<p> 


End file.
